1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns miniaturized recreational games. More specifically, some embodiments of the present invention pertain to apparatuses and methods for playing miniaturized golf where the path of a ball can be modified by changing numerous parameters.
2. Background
Conventional golf is played using a plurality of clubs, each having differing shaft lengths, head weights, and face angles. Along with the force applied by the player's swing and the grip position, the particular club selected by the player significantly affects the trajectory, path, and/or travel distance of the ball upon impact. Repeated practice enables a player to move the ball to a desired position by selecting one of a plurality of clubs and then hitting the ball with a certain amount of force, and thus improving their skill.
However, conventional golf requires a large course that sometimes spans tens of acres. Upkeep of these courses requires significant time and money, which directly affect the cost of the fees that one must pay to play. Additionally, conventional golf can usually not be played in inclement weather.
Conventional miniaturized golf requires a much smaller course and typically includes reduced maintenance features, such as synthetic grass. This allows miniaturized golf facilities to be not only cheaper to play, but centrally located in urban areas, sometimes inside of buildings. However, conventional miniaturized golf heretofore has been limited to putting applications where the ball is intended to at all times remain on the ground. Miniaturized golf also conventionally does utilize varying clubs from which a player can select. As a result, many do not view conventional miniaturized golf as a suitable alternative to conventional golf since it lacks the ability for players to improve their skill.
It is therefore desirable for apparatuses and methods for playing games which include the mechanics and skill of conventional golf but and the convenience of miniaturized golf.